Star Struck
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: Starfire is completley in love with hot singing sensation Skip Smith, much to Robin's chargrin, but has he misunderstood her feelings? and when he wins her a ticket to Skip's concert what will happen? Robstar oneshot


Hello, this is a Rob/Star one shot that I just had to write when the idea hit me. Those who know me well know that Starfire's obsession with Skip Smith in this story is quite like my obsession with the actor Ewan McGregor, and for that reason this story is dedicated to my friends Princess of stars and Tsukiryoushi for always listening to my rants about Ewan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, wow, who would have thought?

Enjoy and review!

**_Star Struck_**

As you most likely know, Titans Tower is huge. What you probably don't know is that they used to have a maid to do all their chores until someone, who quite possibly needs their brain checked, put Beastboy in charge of sending the maid company the money for their services. Beastboy of course forgot, and the Maid quit and put the Titans on some international 'do not clean list' and so to this very day they are doomed to do their own chores. Since Titans tower is so huge and the chores get overly tedious, chore duty switches every week. This week was Robin's week and so the Boy Wonder was now collecting all of his teammate's laundry.

The first four had been fairly easy. Collecting his own laundry was a breeze, and Cyborg's only laundry was a few sweatshirts and some cloths that he cleaned the T-car with. It was also a house rule that Beastboy leave his laundry in a neat pile outside of his door because it would be simply unconstitutional to make someone go into his trash-heap of a room. Then there was Raven's laundry. She and Starfire were out at the mall and Raven hated anyone going into her room whatsoever so she left her neat pile of all black, blue, and purple clothes in a neat little pile outside of her door. Now the only one left was Starfire.

Robin, laundry basket in-tow, walked down the hall to Starfire's room. Since she was at the mall Robin expected she'd leave a pile outside her door. No such luck. Robin shrugged. No problem, her room was usually neat and tidy and pleasant since every thing was in a relaxing hue of purple. Robin opened the door and walked in, expecting to see the same room that had always been there : Purple bed, purple walls, purple curtains, purple furniture, and possibly even Silky in the corner, lying on the little purple bed Starfire had made for him out of a shoe box, cotton balls, and pieces of a mysteriously destroyed curtain. However, Robin was in no such luck.

He walked in to find a completely different room. The curtains, bed, rug, furniture, walls, and even Silkey's bed had been replaced. Replaced with objects with a certain celebrity's picture on all of them.

Skip Smith was every girl's dream boy. He was the lead singer of the popular singing group, Outa'sync. His bright blonde hair, glowing green eyes, and perfect smile crept their way into the heart of every teenage girl in America. Robin had had nothing against Skip before, although he didn't particularly enjoy his music. But now he hated him. He hated that perfect smile and those perfect eyes and that perfect hair because that perfect smile and those perfect teeth and that perfect hair had stole his girl.

Not that Starfire was really his. He had always been too nervous to admit how much he loved her. But now he knew Starfire's object of affection was that preppy singing sensation, and not himself, the Boy Wonder.

Every thing in her room was Skip. Her perfectly purple walls were covered with posters of smiling Skip and his merry band of bright-eyed singing sensations. An Outa'sync rug covered the pleasantly purple carpet. Her Purple curtains had been replaced with bright pink curtains with SKIP SMITH written in bold letters and his pictures everywhere. Her bed was covered in Outa'sync bedding. Even poor little Silky was a victim of Skip Smith's wrath- His purple shoebox-curtain bed had been replaced with a Skip Smith Shoe Inc. Box and for a blanket was a piece of the official Outa'sync fabric collection.

Robin sighed as he found her laundry in a Skip Smith Laundry bag. He picked it up, dumped the laundry in the basket, and flung the Skip Smith bag across the room. He went eye-to-eye with a Skip Smith poster.

"I despise you" Robin said to the poster. He then banged his head on the wall "Urg, I just talked to a poster! Snap out of it Robin!" He said to himself as he picked up the laundry basket and stormed out of the room and down the hallway. He quickly shoved all of the laundry into the washer and threw a heap of detergent in. He then turned it on and stormed down the hallway, to his room, where he opened the door and plopped down on his bed. He wished that he had a door that he could slam instead of a state-of-the-art slide door. He wanted to take his anger out on the door. He wanted Starfire to like him instead of that no good Skip Smith.

Robin sighed "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," he said as he rolled over and turned on the radio. A song had just ended and the DJ was talking.

"Alright all you Outa'sync fans, we have to tickets to see tonight's totally sold out Outa'sync concert! Be caller 55 right now! That's right, quick, dial in!" The DJ said.

Robin groaned and cursed under his breath at everything to do with Outa'sync. And then it hit him. Starfire may not have love-like feelings for him but she was still his best friend and Starfire would be so happy to have a pair of tickets to see Skip. Just the smile on her face when he handed them to her would be worth it. And so, he picked up the phone and dialed the radio stations number. And, instead of a busy signal, someone picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" the DJ asked

"Uhm, Robin" Robin said.

"Well Robin, you're one lucky boy, you just won a pair of tickets to tonight's Outa'sync concert!" the DJ said

"Uhm, cool." Robin said, thinking of how happy Star would be when he handed her the tickets.

After the DJ got Robin's info, which wasn't too hard considering everyone knew him because, well, he was a Titan, he hung up the phone. The tickets were delivered by a worker from the radio station about a half an hour later.

Robin sat in the main room for almost half an hour, practicing how he was going to present the tickets to Starfire, when she came home from the 'mall of shopping'.

"Hello friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

_Is that all I'm ever going to be to her? Just a friend?_ Robin thought to himself. He shook back the thought.

"Uh, hi Star! Look, I was in your room and I saw that you like Skip Smith and Outa'sync and all that…" Robin said nervously.

"Oh yes! I love the Skip Smith and the Outa'sync very very much so!" Starfire said, spinning around.

"Well, you see, I was listening to the radio and….did you hear that there was an Outa'sync concert tonight?"

Starfire's happy expression disappeared and she frowned sadly "yes, I tried very hard to get one of the tickets but I was not fast enough and every single one of them was sold out"

"Well, you see, the radio was holding this contest, you know, you call in and you win if you're a certain number? Well they were holding a contest for the last pair of Outa'sync tickets and…" he dug into his pocket and held out the two tickets "I kinda won them for you"

Starfire gasped and then shrieked and jumped up and down and clapped. She hugged Robin tight.

"THANK YOU FRIEND ROBIN! I am most merkful!" She exclaimed.

There it was, her beautiful smile that she flashed when she was extremely happy, 'merkful' seeming to be the Tamerainien name for it. And suddenly, it was all worth it. Even though she was in love with Skip Smith and not him, it was all worth it just to see her happier then ever.

Suddenly her voice pulled him out of thought, "Will you come with me Robin?" She asked

"Huh?"

"It appears you have won me two of the tickets to the most wonderful Skip Smith concert... I would like you to be the one who comes with me!" She beamed

"Are you sure Star? I mean, you can take anyone, anyone you want. You sure you want it to be me?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded happily "Oh yes Robin! You are my very best friend and it would make me most joyous if you would attend with me!"

He would have to put up with being in the same room with Skip and listening to his music and having to deal with Starfire gushing at Skip's perfection. But it was all worth it for her, and he found himself actually wanting to go.

"Sure, Starfire"

**Later that night, at the concert-**

The concert was almost about to start and Robin saw Starfire squirming in her seat with anticipation. She was dressed slightly differently then usual, wearing her official Skip Smith T-shirt with a pair of purple pants. As much as he hated to see that Skip's image was touching 'his girl', Robin couldn't help but staring at the beautiful Starfire. Robin himself was dressed differently too, in a blank T-shirt and white sweat pants. The mask remained.

Starfire grabbed onto Robin's arm "I can hardly wait to see him, Robin!" She beamed.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Now was his chance. Now was his chance to confess his true feelings to her. The worst that could happen would be that she completely forgets at the sight of Skip. What was there to lose?

"Look, Star…"

Starfire looked up from her official Outa'sync concert program "Yes, friend Robin?"

He shuddered. _Friend Robin._ But he found the strength to open his mouth when suddenly the lights dimmed and the curtain opened and the shrieks of thousands of teenage girls, one of them being Starfire, filled the stadium. Robin cupped his hands over his ears. Sure enough, standing in the middle of the stage was Skip the girl stealer.

It was just then that Robin realized they had great seats- just a little ways up and in the very middle. Perfect seats to see Skip. How he hated that boy.

The Outa'sync boys started to perform their first song. Starfire shook Robin's arm.

"This is the best song, Robin! Isn't his voice dreamy?" Starfire said, speaking of Skip.

Skip's voice filled the stands. It was perfect. Robin looked over and saw Starfire's heart melting at every note.

In a few minutes the song ended and Outa'sync took a quick 3 minute break. Now was his chance.

"Starfire, I need to talk to you about something" Robin said.

"About what, Robin?" She said, peeling her eyes away from the stage.

"Star, you're my best friend and well…I feel more for you. I…I love you Starfire. But I know you love Skip, and that's fine, I guess. I may hate him for it, but if he's what makes you happy, then that's okay. Because I love seeing you happy. I guess that's why I won you the tickets this afternoon"

Starfire looked at him, her eyes huge. She then giggled "Robin, I may be a huge fan of the Skip Smith, and I may love him in a fan way, but I do not truly love him," her face was about half an inch away from Robin's "Not at all. Not like I love you."

And after that the tiny gap that was between their faces was nothing, and their lips were together for what seemed like forever. In a moment they broke for air, and they rested their faces up against each other.

The lights dimmed again, and Skip came on stage with the rest of the Outa'sync boys.

"Alright," Skip said to the crowd "This song is for all you couples out there. Now I know some of you ladies like me a whole lot," the female half of the crowd cheered "But just remember that there's probably a guy out there that likes you a whole lot. Maybe you're even sitting next to him right now. So just take the time to appreciate those great guys who love all you great girls that came out here for the concert tonight. Enjoy the song, everyone!"

As the Outa'sync boys started singing another one of Starfire's favorite songs the gap between Robin and Starfire's lips vanished again and they were kissing. The sounds of Outa'sync filled their ears and Robin took some amount, the most amount you can have while making out with the love of your life, of time to think about how the events had played out.

'_Maybe,' _Robin thought _'This Skip guy isn't so bad after all.'_

_**End **_

_**So, what did you think?**_


End file.
